


The Beating of Two Hearts

by Klugtiger



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blood Play, Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e03 Drive, F/M, Klingon sex, Marriage, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klugtiger/pseuds/Klugtiger
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna enjoy each other's company after a difficult day. Takes place after the race but before the "Just Married" scene in the Delta Flyer. Chapter 1 is Explicit. Chapter 2 is PG-Teen and shows how their marriage could have happened.





	1. Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Killermanatee and MiaCooper for their generous beta work.
> 
> Thank you to Helen8462 for her enthusiastic support and encouragement.

_Dammit_ , B’Elanna thought, _I’m too late_. She looked at her sleeping fiancé, reclining on their bed, propped up against the pillows, padd loosely held in one hand. His untied bathrobe allowed her a view of his plaid boxers and bare chest, which rose and fell evenly, and she paused for a moment to admire him before continuing to the fresher.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit_.

She changed into a cream-colored nightshirt, foregoing any underwear, a habit she’d gotten into ever since they’d started living together. After finishing the rest of her bedtime preparations, she stepped to her side of the bed and crawled in. The padd easily released from Tom’s grip and clacked when she set it on the nightstand. B’Elanna then pulled the blanket over both of them, pecking him on the cheek before settling down against him.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to sleep.”

Startled, she looked up. “You’re awake?”

“I wasn’t, sorry about that. But I am now.”

“It’s okay, Tom. We’ve both had a very long day, I understand if-”

“B’Elanna,” he reached down to peel the blanket back from her, “If you think for one second that I’m going back to sleep without ravishing you first…”

His hand left the blanket just above her knees and lazily trailed its way back up her body, brushing along her bare thigh, slipping under her shirt at her hip, skimming along her stomach. Its journey ended in cupping her breast, his thumb circling her nipple until it hardened.

When Tom pinched her erect bud, she hissed. Clearly amused with her reaction, his hand traveled across her valley to the other side, massaging and squeezing once more. Together they watched him move back and forth beneath the fabric, teasing each nipple in turn until B’Elanna moaned and pushed his arm out from under her top.

She sat up next to him and leaned in, letting her eyes close as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Then another, her mouth parting slightly. The third time they met, she pulled his lower lip between hers and sucked until it slowly slid out of her grasp.

They paused, already breathing heavily with anticipation, and rested their foreheads together.

“God, I need you,” he rasped.

“Me too,” she replied harshly, aggression tinging her voice.

She felt the light pressure of his fingers at the nape of her neck, pulling her back in toward his kiss, and pure rage at his possessiveness coursed through her in a split second: thrilling, arousing, and very Klingon. Her snarl was equal parts fury and passion.

In one smooth motion she pushed to her knees beside him, put both hands on his chest, and shoved him onto his back. For a second he looked shocked, but then he smiled and reached up to touch her again. She caught his hand just before it met her neck and brought it to her mouth. Gripping his fingers with both hands, she nipped at him, then growing bolder, began to bite his palm, growling her enjoyment at the feel of his warm flesh between her teeth.

Moving his wrist to her nose, she inhaled deeply. The air escaped from her mouth in a jagged breath as she reveled in his scent. Her thumb shifted to the base of his palm and her nail pressed against his skin.

But then she stopped and looked at him, waiting. The small tilt of his head was all she needed, acting as their silent agreement on how the rest of this night would play out.  

She added pressure until her nail pierced him, then sliced a centimeter to the side. A low moan of excitement from Tom made her grin. Even though he was human, her lover enjoyed this, and he wasn’t afraid to let it show.

As the red beads started to form, she breathed in their tangy metallic aroma. Tom’s blood. His life. She watched it trickle down his wrist for a few seconds, and when she couldn’t wait any longer, flicked her tongue out to taste him.

Her body jerked in a violent shiver and she let out a throaty gasp. Scarlet drops continued to stain his pale skin, and as she sipped from him, heat flooded through her, gathering low in her belly, releasing as a wetness between her legs. Unconsciously, her knees moved apart, sliding easily along the sheets.

Immediately his other hand was between her thighs, fingers exploring, massaging and teasing her.

She couldn’t help herself and let out a groan of pleasure before her lip pulled back in a sneer of disapproval. Gripping his forearm, she pushed it into the mattress, using her weight to hold him in place. Her other hand moved his bleeding wrist down until it was also pressed flat against the bed.

Kneeling at his side, hands pinning down his forearms, she hovered over him. He lifted his head and she leaned closer. They kissed, greedy this time, mouths opening to each other. She knew he wouldn’t have the same carnal reaction as a Klingon, but he didn’t shy away from tasting his blood on her lips. He grunted and rolled a shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to shrug out of his restraining robe, so she released an arm.

Suddenly she was thrown back, so off balance she nearly toppled from the bed. Tom chased after her falling body, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders, catching her and laying her down.

His smile was insolent. B’Elanna swatted at him as he knelt over her waist.  She made an attempt to roll and crawl out from under him but was slammed flat to the mattress. His assertiveness acted as an aphrodisiac, spreading a flush across her chest and up her neck to her face.

This man was a worthy mate.

The warmth of Tom’s body perched above almost made her surrender and let him take her without a fight. She ached to feel him push deep inside. But she had to prove herself worthy of him, as well. She yelled out and balled her hands, giving his thighs a few good punches. He caught one of her fists and forced her arm to her side, securing it between her body and his leg.

Giving in to him for the moment, she unfurled her other hand and pressed her palm flat against his stomach, then ran it up his chest as far as she could reach, before flexing her fingers and dragging her nails back down his abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch under her fingertips as he sucked in a breath. When she came to the waistline of his boxers, she slipped her fingers under it, lightly gripping the elastic band.

He reached down and encircled her wrist with his hand, making her wait while he finally shrugged out of his robe, flinging it out of the way. Her gaze was drawn to the cut on his arm, to the crimson liquid trickling from it onto her thin shirt. She bit her lip but couldn’t suppress a whimper of need.

Tom brought his dripping wrist over her mouth, causing her nostrils to flare and her lips to part. A splatter of blood hit her tongue and she shuddered, the sweet taste of him sending another wave of desire through her. When he let the next drop fall, she growled loudly and yanked at his waistband.

He straightened. His grip on her wrist relaxed and she slipped her hand inside his shorts, finding him hard, ready and waiting for her touch. It was his turn to groan as she played her fingers up and down his length, but when she tried to wrap her hand around him, he squeezed her wrist, wordlessly telling her to stop.

Right now Tom was in control, and he let her know it.

Instead, she drew her nails along his shaft, careful not to scratch him, rubbing his tip with her thumb each time she reached the end. When his hips flexed, she began to circle her fingers around him again, but he clamped down on her wrist, almost to the point of pain, and pulled her hand out of his boxers.

With both of her arms in a crushing grip, he shifted until his body was in line with hers, then dropped forward to cover her, his elbows bearing some of the weight. She struggled against him, but he only tightened his hold until she cried out, transforming it into a shout of aroused anger.

There would be bruises later. B’Elanna smiled, imagining the gradual appearance of the black and blue ovals. Tom’s fingers imprinted on her skin.

Bending his neck, he nuzzled her jawline, leaning more heavily on her. His erection pressed into her groin and her back arched, one leg bending automatically and falling open.

“That’s right, part those beautiful thighs for me,” he instructed and moved to bring a knee between her legs, but she wasn’t ready to give up yet.

While he was adjusting his weight, she threw her shoulder against his elbow, knocking it out from under him and causing him to land heavily on her. B’Elanna let out an “oomph” of air, but it had the desired effect; he immediately let go of her and scrambled to lift himself up.

“Shit, you okay?”

There was just enough room for her to pull her knees up between their bodies and instead of responding, she drove her legs upward, throwing him off of her. He yelped and fell back, landing on the floor.

Pausing for only a second to make sure he wasn’t injured, she leapt after him, bowling him over as he attempted to stand. They rolled together, grasping for each other’s arms, trying to gain footing, wanting to get the upper hand.

Just when she thought she had him, he wiggled an arm loose and flipped her again. She let out a howl of frustration. The devilish grin he flashed her vanished with a bewildered “Whoa!” as she used a foot to shove him across the floor. Recovering instantly, he lunged at her, but she dodged away.

Her back collided with the dresser, knocking over the cup she’d put there earlier. Water poured down, soaking her shirt, turning the thin material transparent. Suddenly Tom seemed very distracted by her heaving chest, staring at her dark nipples clearly visible as the soft fabric clung to her skin.

She grabbed his shoulders, slammed him back, and pinned him against the wall, scrambling onto his lap, squeezing his thighs with her own and letting out a triumphant roar.

His hands were already busy working the hem of her wet shirt, peeling it up from her body. Conceding to his idea, she helped by lifting her arms above her head. He removed the drenched material and tossed it aside, immediately bringing his hands back to her breasts, kneading them, pinching her already hard buds.

Deciding he also needed to undress, she rose up on her knees and tugged at his boxers. He put a hand on the floor and lifted his hips to make the task easier, and together they slid the shorts far enough down his legs so he could kick them away.

Now B’Elanna was the distracted one.

Tom’s cock stood fully erect for her, the tip seeping. She reached down, finally able to wrap her hands around his length, using her thumb to spread the fluid over his head and slowly started pumping her fist. A deep groan made her look up; he was watching her. With a mischievous smile, she bent and placed a long, sucking kiss on the end of his penis.

His hips bucked and he hissed, “Please…” He touched her forehead, trying to lift her away. Growling her disapproval, she let go of his shaft and snatched his hands. This was her game now; it was his turn to obey. She straightened up and drew him to her, arching her back, making it clear what she wanted.

Tom complied. First one breast, then the other received his mouth’s thorough attention: kissed, licked, sucked, nibbled. He wriggled his fingers and she released his hands, which took over teasing her nipples.

Meanwhile, his lips wandered from her breasts up to her collar bone, taking time to kiss her all the way to the edge of each shoulder and back again. Then to her neck, sucking hard, surely leaving marks.

When his kisses reached her jawline, he offered his wrist to her lips. Eyelids half closed, his palm held to her mouth with both hands, she used her teeth to reopen the dried cut and drank in his essence.  

He bent one of his legs, forcing her to shift to one side, then angled it farther until it butted up against her pelvis. She moaned, tilting her hips and grinding down on the solid muscle of his thigh.

Off-balance, needing more leverage, she grasped his shoulders and leaned into him, digging her nails into his skin. Rubbing, pressing, but not quite finding the angle she desired.

Grunting in irritation, on the verge ending this battle and plunging onto his cock instead, she found herself being kissed. His lips sucked on hers, his teeth nibbled, his tongue prodded, sliding along her gums, asking her to open her jaw wider, then dancing with her own tongue.

Suddenly his thigh was gone. A hand descended down her mound, fingers gliding along her wet folds and easily sliding inside her. She gasped in surprise.

He pressed his thumb against her clit and curled his fingers, essentially locking her in place. She was at his mercy, completely exposed to him in her straddled position.

“Oh! Tom…” she breathed helplessly.

“I win, B’Elanna,” he whispered and kissed her again as she groaned into his mouth.

He pulled her chest to his, and she wrapped her arms around him. They slowly rolled to the side together until they’d reversed positions, with him on top, holding himself up with his free hand. His fingers were still inside her, her thighs cradling his body, keeping her spread open to him.

Maintaining pressure, his thumb moved in a small circle and she bucked against him. He continued rubbing while he slid his fingers in and out of her. Giving in to the sensations, her hips rocked to the rhythm he set, tension building, breath coming in short gasps.

Somewhere in the back of her bliss-clouded mind, B’Elanna realized what was happening, that Tom was bringing her dangerously close to orgasm. She thought they had agreed on how this night would play out in the look they’d shared earlier, but clearly there had been some kind of miscommunication.

 _Not yet. Wait._ But they weren’t words. Speaking seemed impossible and she soon forgot what it was she’d tried to say. Tom knew exactly how to touch her, how to manipulate her body and work her into a delirium until the only thing in her universe was his hand and the pleasure it was giving her.

Just when she thought he’d push her over the brink, he pulled away. She cried out at the loss of contact but then sighed in relief. He hadn’t let her come.

After only a few seconds of reprieve, she felt something much bigger than a finger pressing against her. She spread her legs even wider, pleading, inviting him in to the most private part of her.

In one powerful move, he plunged into her, filling her completely, giving her what she so desperately wanted.

Together they groaned at the satisfaction of being joined at last, then stilled, holding each other’s gaze, conveying passion, devotion, trust, everything their union meant.

B’Elanna’s arms reached out to him, bringing his body flush against hers. She tilted her hips to better accommodate him.

Tom caressed her from shoulder to elbow, gently tugging until her arm slid to the floor, then continuing along her forearm and up the back of her hand, coaxing her fingers into a fist and enveloping it. He kissed her, slow and sensual, then nudged her head to the side.

As he nuzzled along her jaw inhaling became nearly impossible, and she found herself gasping. His grip around her fist tightened, squeezing harder and harder, digging her own nails into her skin until blood oozed and pooled in her palm, and when his teeth pressed to her cheek, she stopped breathing altogether.

His incisors pierced her flesh and she roared, all of her muscles tensing. Her strong thighs clamped onto his hips. The nails of her free hand clawed into his back and tore along its entire length, leaving four bright red scratches from hip to shoulder. Her inner walls clenched around him. Her entire being remained frozen in this full body contraction until he pressed his lips to the mark he’d made. Until he soothed the burning with his kisses, sucked the trickling liquid away, and calmed the fire lit by his bite.

Drawing in air, chest heaving against his, she gradually relaxed for him, the first part of her need tended to. He stopped nursing the nick on her jaw and moved his head to the side, gliding his face against hers until they rested cheek to cheek. She turned her head, again sliding their skin together until her mouth was at his jawline.

His scent here, near his neck, was powerful, and she took a moment to breathe it in. Excitement rebuilt quickly within her, everything tightening again, and with a fierce growl, she sank her teeth into him. She whimpered as his sweet taste filled her, sucking at him, taking him in. She briefly kissed and caressed his wound before he faced her once again.

His stained lips were pinched shut, holding a small amount of what he’d drunk from her in reserve, and she lifted her head, the desire overwhelming her. He squeezed their fisted hands as he brought his mouth crashing down on hers.

Her whole body shook violently, contracting and releasing and contracting again. The mating grip of his hand on hers, the feel of his hard cock deep inside her, the divine taste of their blood mingling together, all combined to send an explosion through her. Not an orgasm, it didn’t come from the nerves at her center; that release was still in wait…

This was something else, something primal, something furious, something _Klingon_ . She didn’t even know if it could be called pleasure; in reality it was almost painful, but it was what she _needed_.

He waited for her, always so patient. When the eruption subsided, she looked into his eyes, trying to convey all the love and gratitude she felt toward him, hoping he understood what he was giving to her and how much it meant.

“Tom… Thank you.” Though the simple words were hushed, their meaning was immense.

“Anything for you, my love. Always.” The grip on her fist relaxed and he removed his hand from hers. “Ready?”

At her nod, he kissed her, gently this time, then lifted himself up and thrust his hips once. She sighed and rolled hers in return.

With small, focused movements, they ground against each other, building friction between their bodies, his pubic bone pressing hard against her. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around him and hooking her ankles. Their breath quickened, and they vocalized their enjoyment, moaning and gasping and growling. She could feel the head of his cock nudging against her cervix, adding even more sensation to the pressure building within her.

When she started clawing his back, his shoulders, his biceps, he leaned close and licked her cheek, let her lick his, then brought their mouths together again.

She flew over the edge, first screaming into his mouth, then breaking the kiss and lifting her torso off the floor. Her teeth found the muscle where his shoulder and neck met and she locked down on him, crying out over and over against his flesh.

Unending waves of pleasure coursed through her. Thanks to the Klingon passion they’d built, the fury-state he’d helped her reach, her ecstasy would continue until he stopped rocking into her.

Somewhere in her fluttering consciousness, B’Elanna knew he waited as long as he could, taking pride in making her orgasm last as long as possible. But eventually her walls pulsing and squeezing became too much, and with a roar of his own, Tom spilled into her, spasming again and again in quick succession.

She trembled around him as he softened, her body not wanting to relinquish its hold. Finally relaxing, her head fell back to the floor, arms and legs slid off him, going limp, fully spent. She winced as he slipped out of her, then began to breathe softly, a noise coming from her throat with each exhale, almost like a purr.

He rolled off her onto his side, curling his body to hers, and laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes. Her purring caused little vibrations that soothed and calmed them both. Eventually he propped himself up on his elbow, watching her.

As she floated, taking her time coming back to reality, Tom trailed his fingertips across her skin. Down her arms and legs, under her breasts and along her jaw, touching every part of her.

While he caressed her, he spoke to her softly, a chain of words conveying his love and admiration, but B’Elanna’s mind was still too far away to understand. As her vision and hearing slowly came back into focus, she realized what he was saying.


	2. Marry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Killermanatee and MiaCooper for their generous beta work.
> 
> Thank you to Helen8462 for her enthusiastic support and encouragement. I also need to give her credit for helping write some of the dialogue in Chapter 2, especially Tom's vows.

“...wish we could just get married right now. I don’t need a big production. All I need is you. I love you so much... “  

“Mmm… what? What did you just say?”

“I love you so much, B’Elanna.” He picked up her hand and kissed each of the four punctures on her palm before threading his fingers through hers.

“No…” she shook her head, trying to remember, “before that.”

“That I wish we could just get married right now. I don’t need a big production?”

Her gaze slid to the side, focusing on their now entwined hands. Ruby liquid seeped from the claw marks on his arm and the slice on his wrist, trailing down to mix with the pools of her own blood where her nails had dug into her skin.

“Tom. We just mated,” she whispered.

“We certainly did.” His laughing response was replaced with concern as his eyes ran over her body. “You’re okay, right? We haven’t been that rough in a while.”

“Yes, Tom, I’m fine.” She lifted her head and kissed him. “What about you? We’re going to have to take care of all those scratches.”

“In the morning. Right now I just want to lie here with you.”

“I thought you said you wanted to get married?”

He laughed again, “I sure as hell do. I didn’t propose because I wanted to be engaged forever.”

“We could get married tonight.”

He pulled back and looked at her. “You’re serious? B’Elanna, it’s nearly midnight. I’m sure the captain is asleep and it’d be at least another hour until we’re presentable.”

“No, Tom. We don’t need the captain. We don’t need anyone else.”

“What do you mean?”

“We could take the Klingon marriage oath. Just the two of us, no officiant, no witnesses.”

“A Klingon oath? Is, is that legal?” Clearly he was skeptical, but his voice held a hint of hope.

“In Klingon culture the marriage oath is a sacred vow. It is just as accepted as a public wedding, socially _and_ legally. And since the Federation respects the legal marriage traditions of every individual culture...”

“Wait, B’Elanna. You’re saying we can get married here? In our quarters?” He waved his arm around their living space. “And that’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about this oath before?”

“Because… I thought you wanted a Starfleet wedding…” she shrugged.

“What I _want_ is to be married to you. As soon as possible. So, tell me what we have to do?”

In his excitement, he sat up, pulling her with him, ready for direction. She looked at her palm again, at their blood smeared together, and smirked.

“Well, mating was the first part.”

==\==

B’Elanna stepped into the main area of their quarters and was greeted by a sea of flickering fire.

“Wow…” she gaped. “Tom, where did you get all these candles?”

“You said we needed fire, I give you fire.” Her almost-husband spread his arms and rotated, indicating the room.

Nearly every available surface was covered in lit candles of all shapes and sizes, the flames bathing the entire room in a pale orange glow.

“They’re… beautiful.” B’Elanna was getting a little choked up at the effort Tom had made. In only half an hour he’d managed to tidy up their quarters, which were rather messy after their recent love making, find, set out, and light dozens of candles, and clean himself up, although he hadn’t healed any of his wounds. The impression of her teeth on his jaw made B’Elanna’s stomachs flutter.

He wore her mark.

“No.” He answered, reaching for her. “They’re candles. _You_ are beautiful.” He gave her a peck on the cheek, directly above the spot where his own teeth had marked her as his. She backed away to study him.

“Are you sure about this? You really want to--”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” he interrupted, his usual smile replaced by an intensity B’Elanna had never seen before.

She took a deep breath and puffed it back out. “Okay. Any questions before we start?”

And just like that the quirky grin was back. “Only one. How did I get so lucky?”

“I’ll try to cover that in the vows.”

“Ah, then no. No questions.”

She nodded and walked over to the massive book he’d set out. It appeared ancient but had only been replicated last year when she’d tried to better understand her ordeal on the Barge of the Dead.

The large text contained many Klingon rituals, including instructions with detailed pictures and the wording for the marriage oath. B’Elanna found the right page and quickly translated a few lines onto a padd for Tom, then placed it next to the book.

She closed her eyes and swallowed. That was it. Everything was ready.

“Hey.” Tom stepped beside her. “Come here.”

He held out his hands. She turned to face him and threaded her fingers through his. His palms were uncharacteristically sweaty; he was nervous, too. Somehow she found comfort in that.

She paused to take him in. They were both simply dressed. She wore a flowing white sleeveless sundress that came to just above her knees. He had on khaki slacks and a white button down shirt, top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Neither wore shoes.

B’Elanna stared at his exposed forearms. They were covered in angry red welts. She bit her lip, embarrassed.

As if reading her mind, he let go of her right hand and flipped it over, revealing her own injuries. Gashes also made by her fingernails but technically caused by him, from the force of his grip.

Tom brought her palm to his lips and kissed it, then twined their fingers together once again and waited until her eyes met his. A grin spread slowly across his face, and she allowed a shy smile in response.

“B’Elanna. That I will stand by you and honor you, always, is not just a promise. It’s a privilege that I’m still not sure I deserve. Until my dying breath I vow to be yours and to keep doing whatever it is that makes you want to be mine.”

By the time he’d finished, his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

B’Elanna steeled herself. She was not going to cry. At least, not until after she recited her vows.

“For some reason you chose me. No matter how much I pushed you away, you kept trying. When I finally gave in to what you knew was right all along, you accepted me, all of me. Even the parts I don’t like and the parts I was afraid to show. You have given me so much, Tom. Now I vow to give my life to you.”

She was shaking. Or was that him? Before she could decide, she was crushed against his chest.

Tom squeezed her, murmuring “I love you” over and over into her hair. She pressed her face against the uncovered skin of his neck and breathed him in. The hard part was over.

B’Elanna sighed and he released her. Wiping at his tears, he picked up the padd. She looked down at the Klingon script and began to read.

“With fire and steel did the gods forge the Klingon heart. So fiercely did it beat, so loud was the sound, that the gods cried out, 'On this day we have brought forth the strongest heart in all the heavens. None can stand before it without trembling at its strength.' But then the Klingon heart weakened, its steady rhythm faltered and the gods said, 'Why have you weakened so? We have made you the strongest in all of creation.’ And the heart said:”

“I am alone.” Tom stated.

“And the gods knew that they had erred. So they went back to their forge and brought forth another heart.”

At B’Elanna’s nod, Tom took over the narration.

“But the second heart beat stronger than the first, and the first was jealous of its power. Fortunately, the second heart was tempered by wisdom.”

They each picked up one of the bat’leths laying on the bed. Tom swung his at B’Elanna, but she blocked it with her own, the collision making a loud clang. The blades scraped together as she pushed his aside. Then she brought the point of her bat’leth to his throat.

“If we join together, no force can stop us,” she whispered.

They returned their weapons to the bed and Tom continued to read from the padd.

“And when the two hearts began to beat together, they filled the heavens with a terrible sound. For the first time, the gods knew fear.”

B’Elanna delivered the last lines of the story.

“They tried to flee, but it was too late. The Klingon hearts destroyed the gods who created them and turned the heavens to ashes. To this very day, no one can oppose the beating of two Klingon hearts.”

Tom set the padd down and produced a ring from his pocket. Taking B’Elanna’s left hand, he slid the ring on her finger as he recited.

“My heart beats only for you, B’Elanna, daughter of Miral. I swear to join with you and stand with you against all who oppose you.”

B’Elanna reached to the back of her neck and unclasped the necklace she wore. As she pulled it away from her body, a ring emerged from under the fabric of her dress and she slipped it off the thin chain. She held Tom’s left hand in both of hers.

“My heart beats only for you, Thomas, son of Owen. I swear to join with you and stand with you against all who oppose you.”

She placed the ring on his finger.

“Let it be known that we are married,” Tom said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Computer,” B’Elanna looked to the ceiling, “make a note in the ship’s log. On this day, at 0135 hours, Lieutenant Paris and Lieutenant Torres were married in accordance with Klingon tradition. Recognized by Federation law.”

“Acknowledged.” came the automated response.

“It is known.” B’Elanna affirmed, right before Tom pulled her in for a very passionate first kiss as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue in this fic was originally posted for the Tumblr Voyager RP as a way to show Tom and B'Elanna's wedding. That dialogue was specifically written to be both RP and canon compliant with the intention of someday making it into a fic. 
> 
> Much of the marriage oath story is borrowed from DS9's You Are Cordially Invited...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
